Les voiles du mensonge
by Xelecia
Summary: Et si Harry Potter, le survivant, le jeune homme qui n'avait rien demandé n'existait pas réellement.Qu'on lui avait mentit durant ces cinq ans.Que toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession de mensonge.Pour le découvrir il vous suffit de lever les voiles.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Xelecia

Titre : Les voiles du mensonge

Rating : M

Warnings : Lemon, OOC, Slash

Pairings : HP/LV (et peut être DM dans la partie, pourquoi se privé d'une relation à trois après tout)

Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne sont pas de moi, mais de JK Rowling

Summary : Et si Harry Potter, le survivant, le jeune homme qui n'avait rien demandé n'existait pas réellement... Qu'on lui avait mentit durant ces cinq ans... Que toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession de mensonge. Pour le découvrir il vous suffit de lever les voiles...

Et pour finir Bonne lecture

* * *

Prologue :

Il était près de minuit à Little Whinging, la banlieue tranquille et parfaite de Londres. Les rues étaient calmes et silencieuse. Au 4 Privet Drive, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noir en bataille, les yeux verts, la peau halée, de taille moyenne, plutôt maigre, était allongé sur le sol attendant patiemment les douze coups de minuit qui lui indiquerait qu'il serait le 31 juillet, date de son anniversaire. Et pour magnifique cadeau d'anniversaire, il avait droit de dormir dans une cave sombre, humide et froide, ne portant sur le dos que des vêtements ensanglantés, sales et déchirés pour ne pas dire en lambeaux. Son corps douloureux tremblait, ces blessures, divers et variés, le faisait passablement souffrir, son corps frissonnait à cause du froids qui s'insinuait en lui jusque dans les os, a moins que ce ne soit l'œuvre de sa fièvre prononcé… Il ne savait pas trop et s'en fichait quelque part. Pendant un instant son estomac se contracta, le faisant un peu plus souffrir. Il avait tellement mal qu'il n'avait plus la force de se nourrir du pain rassit devant lui et encore moins le courage de boire de l'eau. C'est donc la gorge sèche, d'une voix faible et rauque que le jeune homme chantonnait… Joyeux anniversaire… Avec pour seule désir oublier ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Tout à coups la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer, du haut de l'escalier, une lumière vive éclairant ainsi la sinistre cave. Instinctivement, les muscles, de la pauvre chose que devait représenter le bonhomme sur le sol, se contractèrent dans un geste de protection, craignant d'avoir chanter trop fort et d'avoir réveillé Dudley ou son oncle (quelle ironie). Seul un gémissement de douleur accueillit cet effort, son corps ne pouvant répondre à ses injonctions. Il entendit plusieurs personnes descendre l'escalier, pour finalement toucher le sol. Il observa les ombres face à lui, rendu flou par l'absence de lunette et par la fièvre. L'une d'elle s'approcha de lui, il aurait voulu protester, crier, s'éloigner, pleurer, fuir. Cependant il se sentait si faible, tout lui était impossible, seul un faible… non… franchis ces lèvres. Quelqu'un le souleva, une nouvelle protestation de sa douleur se manifesta, la personne monta alors les marches avec lui dans les bras. Avait-on enfin entendu ses prières ? L'ordre avait il enfin prit en compte ses lettres envoyer avant son enfermement ? Etait-ce Dumbledore? Où bien les Dursley avaient enfin décidé de se débarrasser de sa personne… ? Quel qu'en soit la réponse il était heureux car tout serait bientôt fini. Oui son calvaire arrivait enfin à son terme. Du moins il l'espérait. Une lumière vive agressa ses yeux qu'il ferma automatiquement, il entendit de lointains halètements de surprise. Des voix lui parvinrent alors, il dut se concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'il disait, alors que le gouffre de l'inconscience commençait à le happé :

« Est-ce vraiment lui maître ? Est-ce vraiment Harry Potter ?... Je n'arrive pas à le croire… » .Dit une voix incrédule et surprise

« Oui… C'est lui enfin, ce qu'il en reste plutôt… Mais surtout ce qu'il est censé être, cependant je peux t'assurer qu'il en est tout autre Severus… »

« Comment est ce possible… ? Comment pouvez-vous en être certain maitre ?! »

« Fais-moi confiance… Regarde… »

Il était sur de connaitre ces voix et ce nom… Mais ou les avait-il entendus… ? A cet instant, minuit sonna, le jeune homme sentit quelque chose le percuter, puis son corps se réchauffer, des picotements parcourir sa peau, suivit par l'étirement lancinant de ses membres et de ses os, souffrant cependant en silence. Les sensations s'en allèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venu. A présent la seule préoccupation que le jeune homme avait était de rester assez éveiller pour savoir ce que l'on allait faire de lui, bien que Hypnos ou Thanatos l'appelait… Espérant quelque part que ce soit Thanatos, pour mourir enfin…

« Emmène-le avec toi… « Dit une voix froide et autoritaire » Lucius jette un sort d'oubliette aux moldus, nous reviendrons régler leur compte plus tard… »

« Bien, my Lord… » Dirent deux voix…

Il sentit le fardeau qu'il était changé de main et fut presser contre corps chaud. Il se laissa alors tomber dans le tourbillon d'inconscience tout en se disant que le paradis ne devait pas être très loin.


	2. Voile I : Apparence

Voile I : Apparence

Un soupir de bien être, Harry nota que c'était effectivement lui qui le poussait, il devait avouer qu'il se sentait bien là, au chaud, en sécurité dans ce grand lit plus ou moins moelleux. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux toute suite, tout en se demandant s'il était mort… Les morts peuvent ils ressentir des courbatures ? Des odeurs de lessive qui leur chatouillait les narines ? Entendre un pareil silence autour d'eux qu'il en devenait assourdissant ? Non, probablement pas… Serait-il alors en enfer ? Possiblement mais en tout cas pas chez Lucifer c'était bien trop doux pour que se soit le cas. Conclusion : Il était vivant…

Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir… Était-il chez son oncle et sa tante ? Non, indéniablement, jamais il n'aurait put se sentir aussi bien, car jamais même s'il était aux portes de la mort son oncle n'aurait pas permit, même à sa tante, de le mettre, lui le monstre qu'il était, dans un lit. Alors ou était il ? Il due se résigner à se réveiller… Lentement mais surement, il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. La première chose qu'il vit lorsque sa vue se stabilisa, se fut le plafond montrant un soleil couchant, qui donnait presque l'impression qu'il était vrai, surtout avec la lumière tamisé. Il se sentit comme apaiser à la vue de cette fresque. Puis il s'assit sur le lit et regarda la chambre avec émerveillement. Celle-ci était spacieuse et circulaire, sur le mur faisant le tour de la chambre, était représenté le Nil qui s'écoulait tranquillement, tout en scintillant, reflétant les rayons du soleil couchant, entouré d'herbe plus ou moins haute et de roseaux. Des pêcheurs jetaient des filets dans l'eau et les remontaient garnit de poisson en tout genre, il vit apparaitre aussi quelque crocodiles remontant à la surface de l'eau pour ensuite disparaitre, des faucons volant dans le ciel en lançant des cries silencieux. Un chemin remontait et montrait un peu plus loin une ville au style de l'Egypte ancienne. Mais ce qui fascina le plus Harry c'était les représentations des dieux de cette époque fascinante qui discutait au bord du fleuve. Ils étaient représentait avec tant de beauté, que même leur sagesse en ressortait. Les déités oubliés étaient tous présent, Osiris faisant la cours à Isis, Thot discutant avec Anubis, Hathor et Sekhmet jouant aux échecs, Horus marchant près de deux portes battantes, les autres s'occupant eux aussi de diverse façon. Harry déglutit car ajouter à cela, la pièce était richement meubler.

Face à lui, un peu sur la droite, il y avait deux portes battantes, joliment sculpté d'arabesques compliquées, sur la gauche trois porte deux autres portes battantes pareillement décoré et juste à côté une porte simple. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien l'avoir récupérer… Un soupir franchis ces lèvres tandis qu'il passait la main dans ses cheveux qu'il trouva anormalement long. Il amena l'imposante chevelure sur son épaule et eut un léger choc en constatant qu'en plus de son éternelle couleur noir, des mèches couleur safran étaient présentes. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur ces main, son cœur manqua un battent en les regardant, ils étaient devenue bien plus fin qu'avant et ces poignets étaient devenue aussi affiné que pour ceux d'une fille. Ces bras finement musclé avaient aussi perdu du volume. Sa peau pâle avait des reflets dorés. Harry déglutit, tout en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Faisant fi des protestations de ses membres, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte simple qu'il ouvrit promptement, son esprit réclamant un miroir. Il se trouva devant un dressing rectangulaire, de chaque côté il y avait des vêtements soigneusement rangés, compléter avec des tiroirs qu'il aurait put ouvrir si sa curiosité l'y poussait. Mais Harry était en cet instant bien trop préoccupé par ce qu'il voyait dans le grand miroir plein pied encastré dans le mur…

Un jeune homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas avançait en même temps que lui avec un air effaré inscrit sur le visage. Il observa cet être avec curiosité et stupéfaction. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux longs s'arrêtant à la chute de ses reins, de couleur noir et safran, il avait vu juste. Son visage était plus ou moins ovale et ces traits efféminés, particulièrement androgyne. Ces sourcils étaient fins et noirs ainsi que les cils encadrant ces yeux au couleur plutôt intrigante. Il était gris acier et pailleté d'or. Son nez était fin avec un bout arrondit. Sa bouche était plus ou moins charnue et rougeâtre. Son cou était si fin qu'il aurait put tenir dans une main. Il devait certainement faire 1m70 ou presque… Son corps était svelte et finement musclé. N'importe qui aurait put le confondre avec une fille, bien qu'il était indéniablement un homme.

Lentement le garçon fit le même geste qu'Harry et toucha le miroir tandis que sa main libre se posa sur sa joue. C'était lui. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Il n'y comprenait absolument rien. Il entendit alors une voix grave calme et glaciale :

« Enfin réveillé… »

Harry regarda dans le miroir, il vit un homme au visage pâle, fin et aux traits bien dessiné. Ses yeux étaient vermeille et brillait d'une lueur particulière, mystérieuse avec une étincelle de détermination. Sa bouche était plutôt rosée, son nez fin et sa peau était aussi pâle que celui d'un mort, comme ci le sang ne circulait déjà plus dans ces veines, se qui contrastait à merveille avec sa chevelure ébène. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, droit et fier il avait l'arrogance des gens qui se savent beau, irrésistible. Son port était hautain, fier, dégageant un charme et un charisme impressionnant, presque écrasant. Le survivant le reconnu toute suite pour l'avoir un jour rencontré dans la chambre des secrets celui qui venait de s'adresser à lui n'était autre que son pire ennemis :

« Voldemort… »

Souffla t-il alors que la peur commençait à s'insinuer dans ses veine, il fit volte face et encra ses yeux dans ceux du seigneur des ténèbres, un sourire suffisant ornait ces lèvres. Il le regarda de haut en bas, lentement, comme pour apprécié la vue un objet de valeur. Harry sentit la colère s'emparer de lui. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il :

« Tom ! Ou suis-je ? Que fais-je ici ? »

Sa voix lui parut étrange, elle aussi avait changé, elle était grave et chantante et si il n'était pas en colère, elle aurait put probablement être douce et non grave. Quelque part il en fut déstabilisé. Mais aidé part l'animosité dirigé contre son ennemis mortel, il réussit à en faire abstraction :

« Est-ce ton œuvre Tom ? » Questionna Harry d'une voix chargé de haine en montrant son apparence. « Rends-moi mon apparence… »

Un léger rire accueillit sa demande. C'est d'un pas altier que Tom Elvis Jedusor s'avança calmement vers le jeune homme et répondit :

« Mais c'est ta véritable apparence… »

« Tu te fous de moi ? » .Dit Harry avec rage

« Langage Harry… Oh non je ne me moque pas de toi… Pas le moins du monde. »

« Alors là va falloir m'expliquer parce que si ce n'est pas une de tes invention, je te rappel qu'a nos dernière… entrevue… Je n'avais pas cette apparence Tom. Mais tu dois te faire vieux je peux le comprendre. » Railla-le plus jeune.

« Oh mais je me souviens très bien de cette apparence factice et bien moins belle que celle que tu as en ce moment. »

Répondit Tom avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, tout en agrippant le poignet d'Harry. Celui-ci se mit alors à paniqué, son corps se mit à trembler, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur, il se sentait acculé, prisonnier. Voldemort l'observa attentivement. Il le relâcha tout en se disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas effrayer le jeune homme.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi Tom et rends moi mon apparence tout de suite… » Souffla Harry d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu ferme, mais échoua lamentablement

« Je ne plaisante pas. » Dit le Lord terriblement sérieux.

« Très bien alors qu'est ce que je fais ici… ? Je croyais que tu voulais me tuer !!! » Gronda le Griffondor.

« Tu es ici pour reprendre la place qui t'appartenait… Viens… Je vais tout t'expliquer ensuite je te rendrais à ta famille… Enfin celle qui te conviendra. Suis-moi dans le salon. »

Sans attendre Tom lui tourna le dos et se rendit dans la dite pièce. Harry pesta contre les mages noirs et leur attitude arrogante puis le suivit.


	3. Voile II : Identité

Voile II : Identité

C'est à la suite du Lord, qu'Harry entra dans le salon, ses yeux embrassèrent la pièce, sa curiosité prenant le pas sur sa méfiance et sa peur. Sur les murs la peinture illustrait le désert Egyptien. Un vent qu'il ne pouvait sentir sur sa peau, soulevait le sable des dunes les remodelant, les changeant à sa guise. Des vaguelettes se formaient sur les ergs donnant l'impression que le lieu était inviolé. Au loin il pouvait observer des pyramides, des statues anciennes de rois et de dieux, une cité ancienne en ruine, des siroccos qui semble vouloir rejoindre le soleil, à l'opposé une caravane d'humain et de chameaux se déplaçant avec prudence au dessus de la cheminée. Il se tourna vers la chambre et put constater qu'autour des deux portes battantes une tente de couleur bordeaux était représenté, l'entrer de la chambre était elle-même peint en bordeaux donnant l'impression qu'il se fondait dans ce décore. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le plafond il put constater que des tissus grenat étaient tendus d'un bout à l'autre de la voûte, donnant cette impression d'être le prolongement de l'habitat "précaire" le protégeant ainsi d'un soleil éclatant dans un ciel bleu. Le salon était décoré à l'oriental, sur un tapis couleur sable, on pouvait en distingué un autre de couleur rouge foncé sous la place accueillant les invité, ici et la était disposé des poufs, des coussins, de bas canapé, au nuance foncé diverse et varié, autour d'une table basse en bois précieux.

Apaiser, émerveiller, Harry en oublierait presque la présence de son ennemi. Tout est dans le presque. Avec un sourire énigmatique que Voldemort avait observé son invité. C'est avec prestance qu'il s'installa sur l'un des canapés, sans que ces yeux rougeoyant ne quittent le pauvre jeune homme, puis il l'invita à s'assoir. Le jeune griffondor frissonna l'air ambiant de la pièce aidant, car malgré le magnifique soleil au dessus de sa tête le salon était glacé, après tout il ne portait qu'un pyjama de soie noir, cependant bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais ce n'était pas le seul facteur à cette crispation glacer. Le regard méfiant, il s'installa à son tour sur un coussin plutôt confortable. Harry se raidit lorsqu'il vit le Lord levé sa baguette et la pointé dans sa direction, jusqu'à ce qu'une couverture gris perle ne l'entoure. C'est avec un léger soupir qu'il se détendit. Son hôte fit ensuite claquer son pouce contre son majeur et deux elfes de maisons apparurent, c'est d'une voix calme et indifférente qu'il s'adressa à eux :

« Kissy (frotte ?), ravive le feu, Sipy (que ?), apporte nous du thé et des gâteau pour notre invité… »

« Tout de suite monsieur, Mylord, monsieur. »

Bien vite, un feu se mit à ronflé dans la cheminée, un plateau chargé de deux tasse, d'une théière et de petit gâteau diverse et varié apparurent sur la table basse. Tranquillement Tom versa dans les deux tasses un thé fumant, il prit la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres, comme pour montrer à son invité qu'il n'y avait là aucun danger. C'est de mauvaise grâce que le plus jeune s'empara se sa tasse, sans pour autant boire. Il dit alors d'une voix calme et froide :

« Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas fait "venir" ici que pour boire le thé Tom… Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

« En effet… Mais il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit tout à l'heure. Je vais me répété puisque le griffondor que tu es n'écoute jamais. Je veux juste te rendre la place qui aurait due te revenir et la famille à laquelle tu appartiens. »

Harry eut un rire amer, et c'est d'une voix cassante qu'il lui répondit :

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu as détruit la famille à laquelle j'appartenais et par la même occasion la place qui me revenait Tom ? Après tout je ne devrais pas t'en vouloir, tu est vieux et ses années d'errances à l'état d'esprit on due te rendre sénile. »

Le survivant fini sa phrase avec un air dédaigneux, un silence tendu s'installa, les yeux vermeilles du Lord brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse, c'est d'une voix calme et doucereuse, qui ne présageait rien de bon, qu'il s'adressa à Harry :

« Fais attention, tu sais à quel point ma patience à des limite mieux que quiconque, alors à moins que tu ne désires une séance de doloris, tu ferais mieux d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de dire de tel ineptie. »

Harry frissonna de nouveau, cependant il soutint le regard de l'homme, n'ajoutant rien mais n'en passa pas moins. Tranquillement comme pour montrer que cette menace ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid, ce qui était totalement faux, il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Tom repris alors la parole d'une voix calme et distante :

« Bien, entrons dans le vif du sujet. Il y a plusieurs raisons à ta présence ici. Et la première est celle-ci. »

D'un mouvement de baguette Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom fit apparaitre une enveloppe dans sa main. Il la déposa sur la table basse et d'un geste de la main il invita le jeune homme à la prendre. Le dernier des Potter posa sa tasse, observa son hôte avec méfiance avant de s'emparer de la lettre, dessus l'inscription disait "_Pour Harry Potter_". Il reposa ses yeux sur le Lord, intriguer, sans le quitter les deux rubis aux lueurs mystérieuse des yeux, il ouvrit l'enveloppe, prit le parchemin à l'intérieur et le déplia. Puis son regard se porta sur une écriture fine et élégante.

_Le 02 Octobre 1988_

_Mon ange,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que Lily et moi sommes mort sans avoir put te dire la vérité. Je t'écrire alors que tu es dans ce berceau près de moi, endormit, ressemblant à un vrai chérubin. J'espère que tu ne liras jamais cette lettre et que mon mauvais pressentiment grandissant n'est qu'une sourde angoisse injustifié qui s'éteindra. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère que Sirius aura réussit à te ramener auprès de ta famille, auprès de ton père…_

Son père ? James n'était il pas son père ? Les yeux du survivant papillonnèrent un instant sous l'incompréhension avant de reprendre sa lecture.

_Que tu sauras alors qui sont tes vrais parents. Au cas où se ne serait pas le cas, je laisse cette lettre afin de tout t'expliquer. Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que Lily et moi avons bien eut un fils, appelé Harry James Potter, cependant ce que tu ne sais peut être pas, c'est qu'il est mort né. Je suppose que tu as comprit…_

Harry haleta, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Il releva les yeux sur le seigneur des ténèbres qui l'observait intensément, il déglutit avant de poser de nouveau ses yeux sur la lettre :

_Tu n'es effectivement pas mon fils, même si toute cette année avec Lily nous t'avons considéré comme tel… Pour nous tu es aussi notre enfant, n'en doute jamais. Nous t'avons donné tout l'amour qui nous était possible, sans que tu ne sois un remplaçant de notre garçon décédé. Personne n'était au courant._

_Maintenant tu dois te demander comment tu as fait pour atterrir dans notre famille. Et bien sache que c'est Albus Dumbledore qui t'as amené à l'hôpital, le lendemain de la mort de Harry. Je suppose qu'au vu de notre douleur il pensait que nous accepterions de te prendre à notre charge sans rechigner. Cependant nous avons refusé, surtout que nous savions de qui tu étais le fils, que tu n'avais pas quelques jours mais deux ans. Il nous expliqua que si tu retournais auprès de ton père tu deviendrais un nouveau partisan de Voldemort. Cependant nous sommes restés sur notre avis, après tout tu étais l'enfant de nos amis… Mais Albus nous a obligé à t'adopter, dans le cas contraire nous aurions été enfermé à Azkaban. Nous te préférions auprès de nous plutôt qu'avec des personnes inconnu et peut être sans scrupule._

_Nous avons alors appris quelque mois après que la véritable cause de cette enlèvement était une prophétie, malheureusement nous ne savons absolument rien là-dessus et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché, surtout avec l'aide de Sirius et Remus (Ils étaient au courant de la mort de mon fils et on apprit qui tu étais, Dumbledore nous a tous placé sous un sort ancien pour que ne nous puissions rien révélé à personne). Cependant avec l'étroite surveillance qu'exerce Albus c'est peine perdu._

_Tu dois probablement t'interroger sur l'apparence que tu dois avoir ou a eut, de notre fils s'il était encore en vie. Nous avons utilisé la magie du sang, une ancienne magie à l'aide de notre fluide vital et magique. Nous les avons mis dans une potion, ce qui t'as donné cette apparence. Bien moins belle que celle que tu avais auparavant je peux te l'assurer. Tu_ _possèdes donc un peu de nos gènes et cela même si tu retrouves ton apparence. Tu es donc bien mon fils… _

_Pour ce qui est de l'Héritage des Potter, sache que quelque soit ton identité tu es inscrit comme étant notre héritier. A présent je ne doute pas que tu te demandes quel est ta véritable identité puisque tu n'es pas Harry James Potter._

Le survivant releva les yeux sur le lord toujours silencieux, au fur et à mesure il avait sentit le sang refluer de ses joue, Ces mains s'étaient mise à trembler, une boule de plomb s'était installer au fond de son estomac. Après une inspiration tremblante il reprit sa lecture :

_Ton vrai nom est : Alexander Severus Eden Elestin-Snape…_

Le cœur de Harry / Alexander manqua un battement… Son père était l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus après Voldemort… Impossible… La respiration du jeune homme s'accéléra légèrement.

_Ton père se nomme Severus Snape et ta mère Erina Dimitrov Elestin-Snape. Ce sont de très grand sorcier. Snape et moi sommes devenus ami grâce à nos femmes qui sont extrêmement proche. Malheureusement ta mère est morte quand elle t'a mise au monde… Nous avons essayé par tous les moyens de prévenir ton père, de lui dire que tu étais chez nous vivant, mais avec la surveillance et le sort nous n'avons rien put lui dire. Nous nous sommes donc occupés de toi. Je t'en prie montre cette lettre à Severus et prie lui de nous pardonné… Nous n'avons jamais voulu le trahir, tout ce que nous voulions c'était vous protéger et que vous vous retrouviez… _

_Si mon pressentiment se trouve infondé, tu devrais bientôt te retrouvé avec un frère ou une sœur, car le médicomage nous as dit hier que Lily pouvait de nouveau enfanter. Je suis vraiment heureux… Je te demande donc si cette enfant est née de le protéger et de prendre soin de lui/elle. Merci à toi pour le bonheur que tu as amené dans cette maison, malgré les circonstances. J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera en bonne santé et avec des personnes qui tienne à toi et te soutienne._

_Avec toute notre amitié à Severus et notre amour à toi… mon fils_

_Lily et James Potter._

Harry / Alexander n'arrivait pas a y croire, c'était impossible, oui impossible, c'est une manipulation de Voldemort forcement. Il relu la lettre cherchant une faille, quelque chose qui discrédite ce parchemin et corrobore ses pensée. Cependant il ne trouva rien, se levant brusquement laissant tomber la couverture et la lettre sur le sol il dit d'une voix dure :

« C'est forcement faux, à quoi tu joues Tom ? Tu essaye de me manipuler à nouveau ? »

Le dit Tom eut un sourire narquois et répondit d'une voix calme :

« Non, je n'ai pas que cela à faire mon cher… Tu sais que je ne peux pas imiter le sceau des vieilles familles sorcière. Or la famille Potter en est une. Et bien vérifie le sceau sur cette enveloppe… De plus James Potter à laisser une trace de sa magie sur cette lettre. Ces deux preuves devrait te convaincre que ce n'est ni de la manipulation, ni des mensonges. »

Harry / Alexander pâlit un peu plus, si c'était possible, et retomba sur le coussin, le visage dans les mains, tout en ce disant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve qu'il allait se réveiller et que tout cela était impossible. La voix de Voldemort s'éleva alors :

« Alexander… »

« Ne m'appeler pas comme ça !!! » Hurla le jeune homme.

« C'est pourtant ton nom… »

« Non… Non… C'est impossible, sinon… sinon … »

Continua t-il de hurler alors que sa magie s'intensifiait, le Lord restait silencieux ne faisant aucun mouvement, laissant le jeune homme s'exprimer, espérant que cela le calmerait alors qu'il continuait de crier la respiration saccadé:

« Sinon… Cela voudrait dire que toute ma vie… n'est qu'un mensonge, que j'ai été manipulé… - la tête toujours dans les mains, sa voix devint plaintive – Dumbledore n'aurait jamais fait ça… Il n'a pas put faire ça… Le professeur Snape n'est pas mon père… Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar… »

Oui un cauchemar… Il allait se réveiller dans l'instant, il serait au 4 Privet Drive dans quelque instant… Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve… Le seigneur des ténèbres l'observa en silence attendant un petit moment avant de reprendre la parole faisant sursauter Harry / Alexander :

« Je te comprends, j'ai aussi eut du mal à croire que ce vieux fou qui se donne des allures de grand-père bien veillant n'était qu'un vil manipulateur qui m'avait trahi. »

Le jeune homme bouleverser releva la tête et dis d'une voix sourde emplie de détresse :

« Mais, celui qui est supposé être votre "père" ne vous hait pas depuis cinq ans. Vous ne le haïssez pas »

« Ne tire pas de conclusion hâtive Alexander… Après tout si c'était le cas ton père ne se serait pas occuper de toi durant tes trois jours d'inconscience, il ne t'aurait pas veillé jours et nuits… »

« Si ce que vous dites est vrai, pourquoi n'était-il pas là à mon réveille ? »

« Je lui ai ordonné d'aller dormir avant qu'il ne tombe définitivement malade, il ne devrait pas tarder maintenant… »

Harry / Alexander était perdu, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, encore une fois toute sa vie était chamboulé, il se demandait encore si c'était la vérité, Que devait il faire ? Comment réagir ? Est-ce qu'on le manipulait de nouveau ?

« Que vas-tu faire de moi maintenant ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix sourde.

« Pour l'instant rien, tu vas retrouver ta famille comme je te l'avais annoncé et ensuite nous verrons. En attendant détend toi Alexander je ne vais pas chercher à te tuer. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit demande à Kissy et Sipy. Prends un bain, visite cet appartement que je mets à ta disposition. Fais-toi plaisir… »

Tom se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie, il posa sa main sur la poigné de la porte et dit calmement :

« Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te dire que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir d'ici pour le moment n'est ce pas ? »

Le silence s'installa, Harry / Alexander observa le dos du seigneur des ténèbres avant de répondre :

« Effectivement, c'est inutile, je m'en doutais… »

Une fois seule, le gryffondor se laissa aller à sa peine, sa colère, sa confusion, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues pâle, tout en se posant des questions qui restait sans réponse...


	4. Voile III : Père et fils

Voile III : Père et fils :

Au bout d'un long moment, lorsque ces larmes se sont taries, Alexander se leva, d'un air absent, il ramassa la couverture, la plia doucement sans le voir avant de le poser sur le canapé prêt de lui. Pui il ramassa le parchemin qu'il plia et plaça dans son enveloppe. Il soupira avec un air perdu inscrit sur le visage avant de pénétrer dans la chambre, il posa son léger fardeau sur sa table de nuit avant de se diriger vers la seconde porte battante. Il l'ouvrit tranquillement pour découvrir la salle de bain, si on peut l'appeler ainsi. La pièce circulaire donnait l'impression d'être une clairière, au milieu d'une jungle profonde. Le carrelage d'un vert foncé presque noir avait pour illustration des herbes hautes qui aurait put s'arrêter à la taille du jeune homme, autour des arbres qui montait si haut que si ils avaient été réelle il était sur qu'il se serait tout d'un coup sentit très petit. Le sol était d'un vert pomme ainsi que le tapis de bain qui menait à une vasque ovale gris-bleu pouvant contenir cinq à six personnes facilement, Harry ou plutôt Alexander se demanda s'il avait assez de place pour nager.

Sur sa droit, trônait le lavabo, au dessus un miroir qui lui renvoya sa nouvelle image, à côté une armoire, il regarda à l'intérieur et put constater qu'elle contenait tout un nécessaire de toilette ainsi que des fioles de soins et des pansements. Derrière lui à gauche des portes, il y avait une douche assez grande pouvant contenir au moins quatre personnes sans se serrer étroitement. Le carrelage était le même avec pour motif un bananier, le large pommeau de douche représentait une grande et large feuille de ce même arbre fruitier et le sol était vert claire. Et un peu plus a gauche des toilettes d'un blanc cassé. La pièce était parsemée de lumière, comme ci le soleil essayait de percer de haut feuillage dans une forêt. C'était donc une "clairière" particulièrement bien équipé qui lui servait de salle de bain, d'ailleurs en y regardant de plus près il put constater que le dit équipement pouvait faire office de SPA s'il le désirait. Le griffondor fut quelque peu gêné il n'était pas habitué au luxe, de plus les questions revinrent se bousculer dans son esprit troubler.

Après un soupir, il décida de profité de ses installations et de réfléchir après. Une petite envie s'imposa alors à lui, essayer toutes les installations. Après tout il n'avait jamais eut de tel chose à sa disposition et c'était l'occasion d'en profiter. Alexander emplie la vasque d'eau chaude, il intégra à l'eau des huiles essentiel d'amande douce, de ce même extrait il sélectionna un gel douche et un shampoing, puis actionna la douche avant de se déshabiller. Il se lava rapidement, puis entra dans le bassin, il s'immergea un instant complètement, puis remonta et actionna le jacuzzi avant de se laisser flotter et masser par les remous agréable. Lorsqu'il se sentit enfin totalement détendu, il arrêta l'appareil, se sécha, vida le bassin, enfila le pantalon de pyjama en soie noir et retourna dans la chambre, s'approcha du lit et s'allongea tranquillement et s'endormit.

* * *

Dans les couloirs de la demeure du seigneur des ténèbres. Severus Snape, marchait calmement, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il avait retrouvé son fils, et bien que cette nouvelle le ravissait, elle lui faisait peur et le déroutait à la fois. Oui, il avait retrouvé son fils, dans un sale état, mais il était là, bien vivant. Il s'était imaginé leur retrouvaille de diverse façon, mais surement pas dans de tel circonstance et Merlin sait ce que ces moldus on fait à son enfant. Sa chair. Son sang. Cependant un autre problème s'imposait, car ils étaient censés se haïr. Et cela compromettait sérieusement leur future relation père-fils. A présent il devait jouer finement de peur de voir la relation qu'il désirait tant s'envoler. Le maître des potions soupira, ce n'était pas gagné, qui plus ai son fils ne connaissait rien des vérités qui lui était complètement voilé jusqu'ici. Où bien très peu, et le jeune homme ne l'acceptait pas vraiment. Il grimaça, sans une bonne dose de sincérité, il ne pourrait jamais le convaincre il en était sur. Son fils détestait qu'on lui mente, qu'on lui cache des choses. C'était donc la vérité toute nue ou rien et il en était conscient.

Il s'arrêta devant la double porte, appréhendant, à juste titre, la confrontation, il eut soudainement peur de perdre le jeune homme qui se trouvait derrière ces portes. Il inspira doucement, prit le peu de courage griffondorien qu'il avait à deux mains, frappa et entra tranquillement, puis la referma derrière lui. Ne voyant personne, il entra dans la chambre, dont la porte était restée ouverte. Il s'approcha de la masse informe allongé sous les draps du lit à sa droite. Silencieusement il s'approcha, son fils dormait paisiblement, les sourcils légèrement foncé. Un soupir de soulagement et de crainte franchis les lèvres du directeur des serpentard. Il conjura un fauteuil confortable et s'assit sans quitter sa chair et son sang des yeux. Il fut agréablement surprit de voir le mélange entre lui et sa femme aussi prononcé, c'était plutôt agréable, il eut un léger sourire triste. Comme sa femme l'avait prévu il se ressemblait par bien des points et en même temps ils étaient totalement diffèrent. Lentement il leva la main et caressa ses cheveux noir et carmin qui accentuaient cette union parfait. Ce simple geste réveilla Alexander, ses yeux papillonnèrent avant qu'ils ne se posent sur le professeur, puis il regarda sommairement autour de lui avant de murmurer d'une voix endormit :

« Ce n'est donc pas un rêve… »

Il posa de nouveau son regard sur son visiteur, celui-ci avait un visage fin et pâle, encadré par des cheveux couleur aile corbeau mi-long, lisse, fin et soyeux. Ces yeux était d'un gris foncé presque noir, sa peau était lisse et avait l'air douce, son nez était arrondit et non crochu, ces lèvres était aussi pleine que les sienne et rose. Il se demanda qui était ce bel homme durant un instant, ces yeux lui disant clairement quelque chose… Puis il fut saisit de stupeur en reconnaissant le professeur de potion… Son père.

« Professeur Snape ? »

Dit il d'une voix hésitante, celui-ci hocha de la tête. Alexander put constater qu'ainsi il ressemblait bien plus au maitre des potions. Il resta un long moment silencieux, ce demandant quoi faire. Devait-il demander des explications ? Savoir s'il était vraiment celui qu'on prétendait qu'il était ou bien quelqu'un d'autre ? Devait-il rejeter cette possibilité ? Qu'il est enfin une vrai famille. Mais en même temps cela voulait dire qu'il s'était fourvoyé toutes ces années… Tant de questions sans réponses tournoyaient dans sa tête et tout cela sans quitter des yeux celui censé être son père. Le griffondor inspira doucement, s'assit sur le lit, prit la lettre de James qui était sur la table de nuit et la tendis à son père. Surpris celui la prit lentement, l'ouvrit et la lu sous le regard insistant de son fils. Un éclair de douleur et de tristesse traversa les yeux de Severus au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, tandis que son visage n'exprimait aucun sentiment.

« Alors… ? Quel effet ça fait de savoir que l'homme que vous haïssiez à fais ce que vous n'avez jamais fais pour son fils ? »

Demanda t-il d'une voix calme et neutre. L'homme tiqua et sourire amer apparut sur ses lèvres, il inspira doucement et choisis ces mots afin de ne pas brusquer le jeune homme :

« En réalité il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas… Quand les Potter son mort… J'ai demandé au vieux fou ta garde… Mais étant donné que j'étais un mangemort et que j'étais censé haïr James… Il a refusé. Maintenant au moins je connais la vraie raison. »

Le Potionniste parlait d'une voix calme et neutre, bien que dans ses yeux brillaient milles émotion. Après un instant de silence il reprit :

« Qui plus ai Dumbledore -il cracha le nom- a eut l'amabilité de me faire remarqué que j'avais "laissé" mon fils se faire kidnappé, je n'étais donc pas assez responsable pour m'occupé de toi… »

Le survivant ne savait pas comment prendre la chose, c'était si… étrange, savoir que Snape sont professeur honni avait voulu prendre soin de lui quand il était Harry Potter, tout cela le dépassait, devait il vraiment croire en cette nouvelle vérité ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, tout cela était plutôt soudain et difficile à accepté. Cependant une chose profilait au moins à l'horizon, il aurait enfin une famille… Oui une famille bien à lui. Cependant son "père" devait d'abord lui prouver que tout ceci n'était pas une manipulation…

« Si j'avais été un t'en soit peu gentil avec toi, je n'aurais jamais put te protéger, le vieux fou aurait probablement trouvé un moyen de m'écarter. Et je ne pouvais absolument pas me le permettre. »

Le silence s'installa, Alexander analysa ce que venait de dire son professeur, il n'avait pas l'air de mentir et son instinct lui demandait de faire confiance à cet homme, non parce qu'il désirait une famille, mais parce que c'était probablement la vérité. Après tout personne n'était venu le chercher quand il avait envoyé des lettres en expliquant que c'était devenu de pire en pire chez les Dursley. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux, les yeux fermés, tout à coups il se sentait fatigué. Oui fatigué de tout il ne voulait plus que dormir, pour toujours si possible.

« Je vais commencer par le début d'accord ?…Tu es né le 20 juin 1979, on t'a enlevé à nous le 30 juillet 1981. C'était une nuit d'été à peu près normal, je t'avais laissé chez les Malefoy, car je préférais que tu ne restes pas seul au manoir seul, à deux ans tu faisais encore beaucoup de bêtise. Je savais que Lily, qui était ta marraine, allait bientôt accoucher alors j'avais préféré ne pas te laisser dans les pattes des Potters, bien qu'ils t'auraient accueillit sans rechigner. Ton parrain, Eden, était trop occupé avec ses problèmes… Sirius ton second parrain était sur le terrain avec des aurors, il ne restait donc que Lucius qui est ton troisième parrain... »

« Sirius était donc vraiment mon parrain ? Et quand vous dites Lucius… Vous parlez bien de Lucius Malfoy … ? »

« Oui, c'est Erina qui les a choisit, -dit il avec une grimace- à Poudelard elle était très amie avec les maraudeur et Lily. Enfin il y a pire comme choix… Tu étais donc au manoir Malefoy la nuit ou l'on t'a enlevé. J'étais ici, avec le maitre… Je n'oublierai jamais ce soir là. Un elfe de maison est venu me chercher me demandant de revenir au manoir de ton parrain le plus vite possible. Le maitre donna son approbation, j'ai imaginé toute les scènes possible et inimaginable dans ma tête. J'avais tellement peur que tu ne sois mort. Ta mère avait déjà quitté ce monde à ta naissance, tu étais tout ce qui me restait, mon monde… Quand je suis arrivé c'est Narcissa qui m'a accueillit à mon arriver, Lucius était déjà parti avertir le maitre. Quand elle m'a expliqué que tu avais disparu, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher. Après être resté amorphe pendant un moment, je suis devenu comme… fou… Je voulais a tout prie te rechercher… Mais peu importe les recherche mener nous ne t'avons jamais retrouvé… Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi. Je n'en veux pas à Lily et James, je me doute qu'ils ont tout fais pour te protéger et me prévenir, je comprends mieux aussi pourquoi il me demandait de passer aussi souvent pour m'occuper de toi bien que cela me fasse plus de mal que de bien… Je devrais leur en vouloir quelque part mais je n'y arrive pas, probablement parce que leur intention étais bonne… »

Severus regarda un moment ces mains jointes, tout était si compliqué. Il soupira et continua doucement, replongeant ses yeux dans les yeux dans ceux de son fils :

« J'étais présent au chaudron baveur le soir où… Dumbledore à écouté la prophétie que tu connais… C'est moi qui ai rapporté au Lord ce que j'avais entendu. »

« Oui Dumbledore me l'a dit… » Susurra son fils.

« J'étais sur que le maître choisirait le fils des Longdubat, mais cela n'a pas été le cas, j'ai supplié le lord d'épargner James et Lily, qui étaient de grands aurors et neutre dans toute cette histoire. Il avait accédé à ma requête. Cependant, ils t'ont protégé et il a dut les tuer… Non vraiment je ne peux pas leur en vouloir pour ce qu'ils ont fait… C'est le vieux fou le responsable… Qui plus ai, part la suite nous avons apprit que cette prophétie était totalement fausse. Dumbledore l'a inventé de toute pièce… Et il n'a pas hésité à utilisé mes amis… »

La douleur s'intensifia dans les yeux de Severus au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, un silence pesant et emplie de douleur s'installa. Cependant ce qui frappa le jeune griffondor c'est la sincérité qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son ainé.

« Je sais que tout ceci est difficile à croire mais ce n'est que la vérité. Je suis même prêt à prendre du véritaserum pour te le prouvé ou bien faire un serment avec toi… »

Alexander hocha négativement de la tête. Cela ne servait à rien, il ne doutait pas de la véracité de ce que disait son… père. Après tout Serverus était l'une des rare personne de l'ordre à ne lui avoir jamais mentit.

« Je vous crois, professeur… »

Susurra t-il pour la forme. Serverus le regarda un moment, un pli soucieux était à présent sur son front, il prit une légère inspiration et dit calmement :

« Merci… Alexander… Je sais que cela te sera difficile d'oublier la haine que j'ai fait naitre en toi envers ma personne… Mais si tu le veux bien, j'aimerai que nous agissions comme un père et un fils… Tu pourrais commencer par m'appeler par mon prénom et me tutoyer… Je ne te demande pas de m'appeler père maintenant… Je… »

Le survivant resta un moment silencieux, la gorge noué, il hocha positivement de la tête sentant que sa voix trahirai son émotion. Il avait enfin une famille. Oui une vraie famille. Serverus lui adressa alors un sourire, auquel il répondit timidement. Il demanda alors d'une voix rauque :

« Pro… Severus, pour votre apparence… »

« Oh ça… C'est juste une potion que j'utilise pour m'enlaidir, disons que la beauté peu poussé à faire certaine chose. »

Le jeune homme comprit ce que voulait dire le professeur de potion. Ils restèrent un petit moment silencieux. Severus se leva et dit doucement.

« Je vais envoyer un hibou à ton parrain pour lui dire que tu es enfin réveillé. Je suppose qu'il passera pour te voir. Il y a d'autre chose dont je devrais te parler, mais je pense que je te le dirais plus tard. Un elfe t'apportera a manger. Et bois cette potion nutritive. »

Il posa une fiole sur la table, il regarda son fils avec un air chaleureux, il caressa doucement les cheveux du griffondor et s'en alla. Alexander était encore un peu sous le choc, mais à présent il acceptait un peu plus la vérité. Il but la potion nutritive et finalement se recoucha pour dormir à nouveau. Il faut dire que les émotions fortes accumulent parfois la fatigue…


	5. Voile IV : Draco

Voile IV : Draco

Droit, fier et quelque peu hautain… Voir snob… Un air cent pour cent Malfoyen inscrit sur le visage, Draco frappa à la porte du bureau et entra une fois l'autorisation donné. Il observa un instant son lord de ses yeux gris. Un soupçon de désir le parcourut malgré lui, avec élégance il s'agenouilla et dit d'une voix calme tout en se relevant :

« Vous désiriez me voir, Maitre ? »

« Oui Draco, ton père t'a informer de la présence de Potter en ces lieux, n'est ce pas ? »

La voix du seigneur des ténèbres était aussi froide qu'a l'accoutumé, il avait certes changé physiquement, mais il restait Voldemort. Et cela le jeune serpentard ne l'oubliait pas.

« Oui, monseigneur. »

« Bien, je voudrais que tu t'occupes de lui, assure toi qu'il mange correctement et tiens lui compagnie, il n'est pas très… stable en ce moment et je n'ai pas envie qu'il fasse une bêtise. »

« … Puis-je connaitre le pourquoi de tout ceci maître ? »

« Serais tu entrain de me demander de me justifier Draco ? »

Demanda le Lord d'une voix doucereuse, le blond frissonna, la peur s'insinuant dans ses veines, étreignant son cœur. Avait-il vraiment fait cette bourde ? Il se morigéna mentalement et répondit calmement, sans précipitation mais assez vite pour éviter un doloris :

« Non maître, jamais je ne me permettrais une chose pareille. »

« C'est aussi ce qu'il me semblait. Je peux donc compter sur toi pour ce simple travail n'est ce pas ? »

« … Bien entendu, maître. »

« Parfait, Potter loge dans la chambre face à la mienne, tu devrais commencer dès à présent. Profites-en pour emmener ces affaires qui sont là. »

« Oui maître… »

Il s'inclina doucement avant de se tourner vers les affaires du griffondor. Un mouvement souple de sa baguette complété d'un informulé et le peu d'objet appartenant à Harry se mirent à flotter et a suivre Draco quand il se dirigea vers la porte, il se tourna vers celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, s'inclina de nouveau et alors qu'il se relevait la voix calme et glaciale du seigneur des ténèbres résonna dans la pièce :

« Je compte sur ta discrétion pour garder cela pour toi évidement. »

« Comme toujours maître. »

« Oh et… Ne me demande plus jamais de me justifier sur mes actes Draco… Si tu ne veux pas subir un doloris dont tu te souviendras même après ta mort… »

Une onde glacée parcourut le dos du jeune homme, bloquant sa respiration, il déglutit lentement, tandis qu'il décelait cet éclat dangereux au fond des prunelles vermeilles de son maître. Il s'inclina et sortie de la salle.

Il prit du temps avant de se remettre. Bien qu'extérieurement rien ne transparaissait, intérieurement Draco devait repousser la peur qu'il avait ressentit. Après quelques inspirations, il se dirigea vers sa destination sans se presser, son masque d'impassibilité bien en place, les affaires d'Harry le suivant tranquillement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Lord voulait que ce soit lui, Draco Malfoy qui s'occupe de saint Potter. N'avait il pas entendu parler de l'inimitié qu'il y avait entre eux ? Impossible… Et puis pourquoi devait-il faire un travail d'elfe de maison en amenant ces affaires au survivant. Sans compter qu'il devait s'assurer qu'il se nourrissait correctement. Nounou et Elfe de maison voila à quoi il en était réduit, depuis quand un Malfoy devait il s'abaisser à faire ce genre de chose pour un ennemis ? Une petite voix intérieure insinua sur un ton moqueur qu'il l'avait accepté sans rechigner. Un éclair de dégout passa dans son regard, il soupira d'exaspération et fit taire la voix.

Et puis qu'est ce que ce gryffondor de malheur pouvait bien faire dans l'un des meilleurs appartements du Lord ? Pourquoi n'était il pas dans les cachots à se faire torturer ? Il y avait anguille sous roche, quelque chose qu'on ne lui avait surement pas dite… C'est donc un Draco quelque peu contrarier qui frappa à la porte de la chambre, puis entra sans attendre de réponse. Un silence presque religieux l'accueillit, après un regard circulaire sur le salon vide de toute vie humaine, le serpentard se dirigea vers la chambre.

Entrant silencieusement, il plaça d'un nouveau mouvement de baguette les affaires du griffondor non loin de l'armoire. Puis il se dirigea vers le lit ou il ne put voir qu'une chevelure brune dépasser du lit. Après un léger soupir Draco s'installa dans le fauteuil près du lit, réfléchissant aux évènements actuels sans quitter des yeux le rouge et or emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. Il n'eut à attendre que peu de temps avant que de petits mouvements ne lui indiquent que Potter était réveillé. Son sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres il dit d'une voix trainante :

« Tu ouvres enfin les yeux petit pote Potty… Alors en plus d'avoir une belette et un castor, les gryffondor bénéficient d'une marmotte… Pathétique. »

Il vit la forme mouvante, sous les draps, se raidir, puis un soupir las lui répondit et c'est d'une voix éteinte et étouffée par les couvertures qu'Harry répondit :

« Laisse tomber Malfoy, ce n'est vraiment pas le jour… »

« Oh, saint Potter ne se sent pas d'humeur aujourd'hui… »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Malfoy… Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Figure-toi très cher pote Potty, que je suis ta nouvelle nounou… Au faite est ce que tu as mangé ? Et tu pourrais avoir la politesse de ne pas rester allongé sur ton lit. »

Un soupir exaspérer lui répondit avant que le jeune homme ne s'assoit sur le lit tout en se découvrant jusqu'à la taille. Exposant à la vu de Draco ses changements physiques, il répondit d'une voix lasse et irritée :

« Putain Malfoy, qu'est-ce-que tu ne comprends pas dans "ce n'est pas le jour " ? Je peux comprendre que ta tête blonde peroxydée ait des problèmes de compréhension mais quand même tu pourrais faire un effort… »

Le dit Malfoy était trop occupé à le regarder de haut en bas pour comprendre un mot de sa tirade. Comment ce faisait-il que Potter est autant changer pour devenir un véritable appel à la luxure ? Et pourquoi avait-il les traits de Snape ? Il cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois avant de dire :

« Mais… Mais qu'est ce qui… »

Draco ne fini jamais sa phrase, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur ces parents qui s'approchèrent du lit. Narcissa dévisagea un moment le griffondor avant de s'approcher doucement du lit et de le prendre dans ses bras tout en étouffant un sanglot :

« Je… Je suis désolée Alexander… Tout est de ma faute… j'aurais dut faire plus attention à toi. »

« Mais non madame Malfoy… Vous n'y êtes pour rien… »

« Appelle-moi Narcissa »

Le jeune homme était gêné, sans aucune hâte, il prit la femme blonde, plutôt maladroitement, dans ses bras, avant qu'elle ne s'écarte, retournant auprès de son mari, tout deux ne le quittait pas des yeux. Alexander posa son regard sur Lucius, officiellement son parrain et fut d'autant plus gêné en se rappelant tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le nuire :

« Hum… Monsieur Malfoy… Je suis désolé… pour… euh… »

« Appel moi Lucius Alexander, après tout tu es mon filleul… »

Alexander parut très gêné, il avait encore du mal avec ces états de fait, mais il acquiesça malgré tout. Il prit son courage à deux mains et dit doucement :

« Je suis désolé Lucius de vous avoir fait perdre Dobby et de vous avoir envoyé à Azakaban… »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Alexander, tu ne savais pas qui tu étais et puis j'ai tenté de te tuer ce jour là. Et je suis content de ne pas y être arrivé… Ainsi que de t'avoir retrouvé même si c'était dans un état… inquiétant. »

Le gryffondor baissa la tête, un frisson glacé parcourut ses membres. Draco était resté silencieux durant tout l'échange, mettant doucement le puzzle en place. Essayant d'intégrer l'information qui venait d'être révélé à l'instant. Harry Potter, son ennemis de toujours, était donc Alexander, le fils de son parrain qui avait été enlevé au manoir et recherché depuis toutes ses années… Sans oublier que le jeune homme était le filleul de son père… Dire qu'il était abasourdi était un euphémisme, si il n'était pas assit il serait surement tombé à la renverse… Cependant en bon Malfoy, il garda cela pour lui. Et maintenant que devait il faire ? Il soupira et tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Doucement il se leva et dit calmement au jeune homme en tendant sa main vers ce dernier :

« Bonjour, je m'appel Draco Malfoy… Le fils de ton parrain… »

S'il devait commencer quelque part, il valait mieux repartir sur de bonnes bases non ? Pourquoi ne pas commencer par ce qui les avait divisés. Alexander le regarda abasourdit, puis un timide sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, il prit la main et dit doucement :

« Alexander Snape… Le fils du professeur Snape… »

« Dit moi Alexander, n'aurais-tu pas faim par hasard ? »

Avant que le jeune homme n'ait eut le temps de répondre, son ventre se manifesta, il prit un air mortifié. Un air narquois se peignit sur le visage des deux hommes Malfoy, tandis que la dame se mit à rire doucement.


	6. Voile V : Liberté et Origine

Voila le nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait attendre. Enfin !

Oui je vous autorise à le dire xD.

Cependant, en ce moment avec les Examens qui approchent, j'ai beaucoup trop de travail pour posté rapidement mes chapitres comme au début. De plus, cela me retire une partie de mon imagination. Ce qui est bien dommage vous en conviendrez... Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, cela m'a encourager à vous écrire ce long chapitre. ^^

Pour ceux qui se pose des question sur la réaction de Draco à la fin du chapitre 4 : Draco est censé bien le prendre, en tout cas de mon point de vue, c'est quelqu'un de plutôt mâture qu'on a forcé a grandir trop vite, en plus d'être réfléchis et intelligent. Si son père pouvait faire table rase, alors pourquoi pas lui. Après je ne dis pas qu'il n'y auras pas de dispute c'est fort possible.

Quand au threesome possible (Harry/Draco/Voldy), je n'ai pas encore décidé... Vous pouvez cependant laissez vos avis sur la question. ^^

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos impressions, ainsi que vos suggestions, cela m'aide à amélioré la suite, évidement.

Bon et bien je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une seul chose à vous dire : Bonne lecture cher lecteur... Bonne lecture. (Non je ne suis pas Ty Pennington xD)

* * *

**Voile V : Liberté et Origine.**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, brillant de mille feux en ce mois d'août au dessus du manoir Snape. Il était midi passé et ni Draco, adossé à un arbre lisant un livre apparemment passionnant, ni Alexander, allongé sur le dos, ses bras posés sous sa tête et les yeux clos, n'avaient décidé de rentrer pour le déjeuner. Il faut dire que profiter du dimanche était un privilège à ne pas négliger. Deux semaines étaient à présent passées depuis que Malfoy avait été désigné comme étant sa nouvelle baby-sitter. Deux semaines, ce n'est pas grand-chose dans une vie et pourtant elles avaient été bien remplies.

C'est avec un sourire sur les lèvres, appréciant les rayons du soleil traversant le feuillage de l'arbre sous lequel ils étaient, qu'il repensa au lendemain de la visite des Malfoy. Voldemort et son père étaient tous deux venus dans ses… appartements, afin de discuter de son avenir scolaire. On lui avait donné pour la première fois de sa vie ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant : Le choix.

_**Flashback :**_

Alexander s'était enfin décidé à se lever le lendemain, après la visite des Malfoy et à apprendre tout ce qu'il ne savait pas encore sur lui. Il fallait qu'il s'adapte au changement, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix après tout, Harry Potter était mort le jour de son anniversaire et Alexander Snape était revenu auprès de sa famille ce même jour. Le jeune homme avait commencé par s'habiller avec les vêtements qui se trouvaient dans la penderie, bien que gêné. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait s'habiller avec des tissus plus luxueux les uns que les autres et il trouvait cela plutôt agréable.

Malfoy était arrivé à ce moment là pour le petit déjeuner. Malgré les bonnes paroles de la veille un certain malaise persistait entre eux: il faut avouer que cinq ans de haine ne s'effacent pas d'un coup d'éponge. Cependant, ils arrivèrent étonnamment bien à échanger leur point de vue sur tout et rien sans une seule dispute, évitant simplement les sujets qui fâchent. Après un bon repas, Malfoy lui avait demandé si toutes ses affaires étaient présentes et après une fouille minutieuse, il constata qu'a part les vêtements rapiécés de Dudley tout était présent. Il remarqua également la présence du cadeau de Remus pour cette année et celui d'Hagrid, ainsi que ceux qui brillaient par leur absence, ceux de Ron et Hermione, ce qui l'attrista grandement. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé: après la mort de Sirius, ces deux amis avaient commencé à s'éloigner de lui, pour finir par l'abandonner. Malfoy était resté silencieux observant les réactions d'Alexander. Après un soupir, il assura au blond qu'il avait toutes ses affaires et le remercia.

C'est au cours de la matinée, pendant une partie d'échecs sorcier, que Voldemort et le professeur Snape vinrent discuter avec lui. Malfoy sortit après s'être incliné devant son maitre et avoir assuré à Alexander qu'il reviendrait le voir après le déjeuner. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom observa le jeune homme face à lui un moment avant de faire signe à Severus de prendre la parole :

« Si nous sommes là, le maitre et moi, c'est pour te parler de plusieurs choses. Nous allons commencer par le plus simple: ta scolarité. Nous voudrions savoir si tu voulais continuer à aller à Poudlard, ou bien changer de lieu d'étude. Durmstrang, Beauxbatons et Salem sont aussi de très grandes écoles, nous pourrions te faire entrer dans l'unes d'entre elles sans problème. »

« Vous me laissez le choix ? »

Demanda le jeune homme avec beaucoup d'étonnement. Ce qui était compréhensible lorsque l'on connait un tant soit peu, la vie d'Alexander, anciennement Harry Potter. Et Severus le savait, il sourit et acquiesça. Un peu abasourdit, le gryffondor réfléchit un moment avant de dire calmement :

« Je pense que… J'aimerais rester à Poudlard, car même si Dumbledore en est le directeur, je garde de profonds sentiments pour cette école. Qui plus est, cela me permettrait de mieux connaitre Malfoy et toi… C'est surtout que… je n'ai pas trop envie de quitter ma famille alors que je viens de la retrouver… »

Severus fut quelque peu surpris et ému par la réponse de son fils bien qu'il ne le montra pas. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait pour de telles raisons. Oh bien sûr il savait bien que quitter Poudlard serait difficile pour lui, mais qu'il veuille apprendre à le connaitre toute suite était plutôt étonnant.

« Nous avions envisagé, le maitre et moi, que tu prendrais une telle décision. Nous avons donc décidé, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, de te faire intégrer l'école en tant que fils de ton parrain, Eden. Il est déjà d'accord. Tu devras juste vivre une ou deux semaine en Allemagne avec Draco, puis tu viendras au manoir Snape chez… Nous. »

Le garçon fut étonné par l'emploi du "chez nous", on pouvait bien le lire sur son visage, ce qui fit quelque part plaisir à Severus que son fils n'ait pas pensé qu'il pouvait habiter avec lui si il le désirait. Car cela lui donnait l'occasion de le surprendre un peu.

« Evidement tu auras beaucoup de chose à apprendre pour que ta pseudo identité soit parfaite, afin que le vieux fou glucosé ne puisse pas savoir qui tu es exactement. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup alors que tu viens d'apprendre ta véritable identité mais c'est pour ta sécurité. Qui plus est, je viendrai également avec toi. »

Alexander acquiesça, plutôt soulagé de ne pas perdre complètement ses nouveaux repères. Jusqu'ici Voldemort n'avait pas dit un mot, observant le jeune homme de ses yeux vermeils. Sa voix grave et envoutante s'éleva alors :

« Lorsque tu reviendras chez ton père, je prendrai une part de ton éducation magique en main, afin de t'enseigner plus en profondeur la magie noire, la magie du sang, la création de sorts, la magie élémentaire et la magie sans baguette… »

Le jeune homme fut étonné par les mots du Lord: il voulait prendre de son temps pour l'entrainer lui… Son ex-ennemi. Où était le piège là dedans ? Le jeune Snape s'éclaircit la gorge avant de demander calmement avec une pointe de méfiance dans la voix :

« Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ferais cela Tom ? Je veux dire, tu es une personne occupée en ce moment et je me demande pour quelle raison tu perdrais ton temps avec moi?… As-tu dans l'idée de m'utiliser comme l'a si bien fait Dumbledore ? »

Severus, qui suivait la conversation, faillit s'étouffer en entendant le tutoiement de son fils et l'emploi du nom du seigneur des ténèbres… Personne n'aurait osé faire cela à part le vieux citronné et le survivant. Quand à Voldemort il haussa un sourcil et arborait un sourire narquois avant de se renfrogner à la mention du nom du directeur :

« Ne me compare pas au vieux fou… Je me doute que tu ne veux plus participer à cette guerre Alexander. Cependant, ne t'ai-je pas dit que tu étais ici pour récupérer ta place ? La place que je t'ai attribuée il y a longtemps déjà. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de puissant pour cela et tu étais déjà tout désigné. Néanmoins, tu ne maitrises pas tes dons, d'où cet enseignement. »

Le regard argent et or du plus jeune devint pénétrant. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par "place toute désignée " ? Et pourquoi cela devait-il toujours tomber sur lui ? Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux vermeils de son interlocuteur et un frisson parcouru son échine. Ce faisait-il des idées ou bien avait-il vu un soupçon de désir dans les yeux du mage noir ?

« Ceci étant dit, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir pour quelle place je te prédestine. Du moins pour l'instant. »

« Et si je refuse… Cette place ? » Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix neutre.

« Nous verrons le moment venu. Mais à mon humble avis, cela n'arriveras pas… »

Alexander fronça les sourcils, se demandant où voulait en venir le seigneur des ténèbres. Severus toussota doucement et reprit la parole :

« Fils, tu n'as, pour l'instant, pas à te soucier de cela. Je pense qu'une année scolaire normale pour une fois te serait profitable. Tu pourras pleinement te consacrer à autre chose que la guerre, comme les autres. »

Le garçon-qui-a-survécu sourit à son père, heureux qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui pense à son bien être. Il acquiesça doucement…

_**Fin du Flashback.**_

Alexander sourit, il avait aimé la réaction de son père à ce moment là. C'est sûrement ce jour là que les choses s'étaient vraiment mises en place entre eux. Après sa journée avec Draco, son père était de nouveau venu le voir, afin de lui parler d'Eden Von Richter, son parrain. Tout d'abord il apprit que ce dernier était l'un des meilleur ami de son père, qu'il l'avait aidé à le rechercher à travers le monde sans grand succès. Rien d'étonnant à cela puisqu'ils étaient amis de longue date n'est ce pas ? Non ce qui avait stupéfié le jeune homme, c'était que son parrain soit un vampire et pas n'importe lequel. Un chef de clan, rien que cela… Cette personne était apparemment quelqu'un de très important, que seul un fou défierait, il était donc censé être en sécurité avec le nom de Von Richter… Cependant, comme tout le monde le savait, Dumbledore était fou alors il devrait faire attention. C'est du moins ce que dit le potionniste à son fils. Le lendemain, après le petit déjeuner, ils avaient prit un portoloin pour la demeure "Hoffnung " (espérance).

Ils avaient atteri dans un magnifique domaine en plein centre de la Forêt Noire. L'une des forêts les plus denses et la plus connue d'Allemagne. Alexander avait regardé autour de lui avec émerveillement, le jardin qu'ils avaient découvert était bien esthétique, symbolique, architectural, symétrique, bien entretenu et agréable. Comme-ci la nature sauvage avait été domptée pour être ordonnée. Des escaliers d'eau, des fontaines et des sculptures agrémentaient le paysage, le soleil faisait ressortir cette beauté particulière. Draco lui avait expliqué que c'était un jardin à la française, qu'il en avait vu des semblable en allant à Paris avec ses parents. Quant au manoir qui se dressait au centre du jardin, le jeune homme n'avait qu'un mot pour le définir : impressionnant. Alexander avait eut l'impression d'être face à un petit château fort.

Sa première rencontre avec son parrain fut mémorable. Eden avait fait une forte impression sur son filleul. Sa prestance et son charisme hors du commun, presque aussi présents que ceux du seigneur des ténèbres en moins… Obscures peut être, l'avaient fasciné et en même temps quelque peu intimidé.

_**Flashback :**_

C'est une jeune humaine de taille moyenne qui leur ouvrit la porte et les invita à entrer. Le survivant l'observa un moment et statua qu'il la trouvait vraiment très belle. Une longue chevelure ébène retombait en cascade sur ses épaules et quelque mèches retombaient sur son front, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu vert captivant rappelant les profonds lagons des pays tropicaux, son nez était fin et arrondi, ses lèvres pleines et roses. Sa peau couleur caramel, sa stature souple et gracile, ainsi que ses vêtements pour le moins exotique lui donnait un air sauvage. Elle ordonna à un elfe d'aller chercher Eden et salua alors Severus chaleureusement, avant de dire d'une voix douce:

« Je suis heureuse de te revoir Severus, je pensais que tu nous avais oublié depuis le temps. »

« Ma chère Belladonna, même si je le voulais, il me serait impossible de t'oublier toi et ton caractère particulier. Et Merlin sait que j'ai essayé. »

« Qu'est ce que tu reproches à mon caractère au juste ? »

« Oh rien de personnel tu sais, il faut juste aimer les femmes volcaniques. »

« Moi ?! Volcanique ?! C'est le chaudron qui se fiche de la baguette là ! »

« Laisse le dire ma Perle, tu sais bien que Severus ne sait pas apprécier les bonnes choses. »

Dit une voix grave derrière Draco et Alexander. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Un homme aux cheveux roux, des mèches retombant devant ses yeux, sur le côté gauche de son visage certaines d'entre elles étaient bien plus longues, atteignant sa clavicule, et un petit entrelac de perles l'entourait et au bout un petit anneau retenait le tout. Ses yeux couleur ocre fixaient d'un air amusé le potionniste et la jeune femme, son nez était droit et fin,légèrement arrondi au bout. Ses lèvres de teinte corail portaient un léger sourire enjôleur. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche aux manches évasées et d'un simple jean noir, faisant ressortir sa fine musculature, le tout agrémenté d'un charisme envoûtant. Il s'avança vers le jeune Snape et caressa sa joue avec douceur.

« Et bien filleul, on ne dit pas bonjour à son parrain préféré ? »

Demanda Eden sur un ton amusé. Alexander jeta un regard inquisiteur vers son père qui hocha doucement la tête comme pour le rassurer. Le jeune homme eut un léger sourire envers son parrain, ce dernier reprit la parole dans un murmure à peine audible :

« Tu es aussi magnifique que je le prévoyais. Tu ressembles autant à Erina qu'à Severus. Un délicieux mélange si tu veux mon avis… Si tu savais à quel point tu as pu nous manquer. »

Il prit doucement le jeune homme dans ses bras et eut un léger soupir satisfait. Il inspira doucement l'odeur du jeune homme et susurra :

« Ton odeur a un peu changé… Mais cela ne le rend qu'un peu plus attirant. »

Il s'écarta alors légèrement et plongea son regard ocre dans celui de son filleul. Ce dernier sentit Eden s'introduire dans son esprit et il se demanda durant un instant s'il devait l'arrêter. Après tout, personne ne savait l'entière vérité sur sa vie passée. A part peut être le seigneur des ténèbres. Il en conclut qu'il pouvait laisser son parrain regarder dans son esprit afin d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Comme avec Sirius dans le passé…

L'atmosphère chaleureuse changea petit à petit, pour devenir pesante. La colère du vampire était presque palpable, un soupir tendu franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il essayait de contrôler ses sentiments pour le moins haineux. Eden serra de nouveau le gryffondor contre lui et lui susurra à l'oreille des excuses pour ne pas avoir été là afin de le protéger de tout ce qu'il avait pu subir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Alexander fut surpris, rendant son étreinte à son parrain, et lui signifia en bredouillant que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

_**Fin du Flashback.**_

Durant cette première journée, Alexander avait appris à connaitre son parrain et découvrit en ce vampire si particulier de multiples facettes. Il en discerna également quelques une chez son père. Il n'aurait jamais pensé découvrir autant d'humour chez le professeur de potion, ce qui était plutôt… rassurant quelque part, car cela voulait dire qu'avant il n'avait jamais connu le véritable Severus. Il apprit également que Belladonna était une femme douce et chaleureuse, à ne contrarier sous aucun prétexte. Son père avait raison, elle possédait un tempérament volcanique pour un calice, qui en général est bien plus passif et obéissant.

Durant son séjour en Allemagne, il apprit avec l'aide de Draco les règles de bienséance, rectifia ses manières de se tenir en public et à table, assimila les lois sorcières et tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur les vieilles familles, ainsi que trois langues qui étaient une obligation chez les Von Richter : le français, le russe et l'allemand. Sans parler de tous les domaines magiques qu'il dut soi améliorer, comme les potions, soi apprendre, comme la magie noire. Effectivement pour peaufiner sa nouvelle identité, celle d'un jeune garçon n'ayant jamais quitté le domaine familial et ayant eu des précepteurs depuis son plus jeune âge, il était nécessaire qu'il fasse de gros efforts. Quant à son parrain, il lui apprit en quelques jours l'occlumencie et la legilimancie, les vampires étant des experts dans ces domaines. Bien heureusement pour notre jeune sauveur, il put tout apprendre correctement grâce à un simple sort de mémoire.

C'est également pendant ces deux semaines qu'il se disputa avec Draco pour une broutille dont il ne se souvenait guère. Cependant cela les avait considérablement rapproché, crevant l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute, du moins jusqu'à leur prochaine dispute.

Alexander soupira d'aise tandis qu'un vent doux caressait sa peau. Il se sentait bien là, tout en se remémorant ces moments plutôt agréable et drôles pour certains, comme la fois où il se fit admonester par Severus, pour la première fois, en tant que père.

_**Flashback :**_

Draco et Alexander avaient à peine visité l'Allemagne et il ne restait que quelques jours avant leur départ. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient se faire passer un savon mémorable, cependant ils décidèrent de sortir afin de s'amuser au moins une journée. Ils sortirent donc en début de matinée et allèrent un peu partout, se laissant guider par leurs envies, découvrant les merveilles que leur offrait l'Allemagne, achetant et s'amusant ici et là, autant du côté sorcier que du côté moldu. Ils rentrèrent en début de soirée, se disant qu'il était temps de laisser Severus évacuer sa colère sur eux. Alexander nourrissait pourtant des doute à ce sujet, après tout personne ne s'était jamais réellement soucié de lui en dehors de Sirius et Lupin. Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte, ils purent constater qu'ils n'échapperaient pas au potionniste, puisque ce dernier se tenait devant la porte les attendant de pied ferme, tandis que ses yeux acier lançaient des éclairs. Il demanda d'une voix doucereuse :

« Où étiez vous passés ? »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, appréhendant la suite. Ils s'étaient dits que cette journée en vaudrait probablement la chandelle, mais peut être pas au final en voyant le regard noir que leur lançait le professeur de potion :

« Alors ? J'attends une réponse messieurs… »

« Nous étions en ville Sev, on avait envie de visiter et de s'amuser un peu puisqu'on est en vacances… »

Dit doucement Alexander en regardant son père dans les yeux. Apparemment son explication n'arrangeait pas les choses. Bien au contraire elle accentuait l'énervement de son géniteur :

« Et il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit de venir prévenir quelqu'un ou de laisser un mot ? Franchement Draco, je te pensais tout de même plus intelligent… »

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient pris un air penaud, mais Alexander n'accepta pas que son père s'en prenne à son ami. Il lui dit d'un ton irrité :

« Attends Sev, nous n'avions pas à y penser puisque, lui ses parents le laisse libre de ses mouvements et moi personne ne s'est jamais soucié de moi. Surtout que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat. On est là et entiers. »

« Et si il vous était arrivé quelque chose? Si Dumbledore t'avait retrouvé Alexander ? Il aurait pu vous arriver n'importe quoi et nous ne saurions pas où vous étiez! Et je suis ton père par l'enfer… Tu crois que je ne me soucie pas de toi?! Bien, tu seras heureux d'apprendre que tu te trompes jeune homme!»

Cette nouvelle stupéfia le jeune Snape qui regarda son père avec un air perdu. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas pensé que son père se soucierait de lui de cette manière. Draco lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, Alexander reprit alors un air penaud. Draco dit alors calmement :

« Nous somme désolés parrain, nous ne le ferons plus c'est promis. »

« J'espère bien… En attendant, allez dans vos chambres, enfants stupides, pendant que je décide de votre punition. »

_**Fin du Flashback.**_

Alexander eut un léger rire, en repensant à la soirée que Draco et lui avaient passé à nettoyer les chaudrons et la salle de potion qu'ils utilisaient pour les leçons, sans baguette évidement. Une chose n'avait pas changé chez son père: les punitions… Malgré tout, il fut heureux de voir que son père s'était inquiété pour lui. Leur relation s'était légèrement améliorée après cela.

A la fin des deux semaines, c'est une nouvelle personne qui repartait du manoir. Il se sentait changé et bien plus puissant. Il fut cependant triste de quitter son parrain et Belladonna. Eden lui avait promis de l'inviter pour les vacances, ce qui avait atténué son chagrin. Ils prirent un portoloin pour le manoir Snape appelé "Le Léviathan". C'était un manoir gris pâle, à l'air austère et à première vue plutôt petit. Cependant une fois à l'intérieur, il constata qu'il en était tout autre: la décoration intérieur du manoir était chaleureuse, la propriété comportait un terrain de quidditch, un jardin et un peu plus loin, une forêt plutôt impressionnante.

Le manoir comportait trois étages distincts: le rez-de-chaussée était destiné aux invités, à la salle de bal, aux trois salons : deux plutôt grands et le dernier plus petit, plus convivial,... ainsi que deux salles à manger : l'une pouvant accueillir un grand nombre d'invités et l'autre plus petite, plus cordiale, sans compter le magnifique hall et la salle de transplanage. Le deuxième étage était consacré à la bibliothèque et aux chambres des invités. L'aile ouest était réservée pour les adulte alors que l'aile est était l'espace pour les enfants, rejointes au centre par la magnifique et grandiose bibliothèque. Le troisième étage était consacré à la famille. Il y avait là un petit salon avec télévision et téléphone. Deux bureaux avec ordinateurs et internet, ainsi que la chambre des parents à l'ouest et la chambre des enfants à l'est.

Lorsqu'il découvrit sa chambre, Alexander en eut le souffle coupé: elle était spacieuse, le sol était recouvert d'un tapis noir. Le plafond avait une couleur gris/noir avec les armoiries des Snape en son centre : un loup hurlant à la lune. une grande armoire était installée face au lit en baldaquin noir et vert serpentard. Aux fenêtres, d'épais rideaux de velours étaient postés de chaque côté. A droite de la porte il y avait une salle de bain où le carrelage au sol était également noir alors que les murs était d'un blanc immaculé. Il y avait une baignoire rectangulaire enfoncé dans un socle de bois agrémenté de trois marches, un lavabo ovale, un haut miroir et des toilettes tout ce qu'il y a de classique. Son père lui expliqua que c'était sa mère qui avait choisi la décoration. Alexander, au contraire de Draco, fut très impressionné, et ce dernier s'amusa de l'air ahuri de son ami.

Le jeune Snape sourit: en effet Malfoy junior s'était bien moqué de lui ce jour là et tout bien considéré, bien qu'il ait boudé pour la forme, sa tête avait du être comique à voir. C'est tout du moins ce qu'il pensait, là, allongé au soleil. C'était ce soir là, après un dîner avec Draco qui rentra chez lui, que lui et son père se mirent à parler d'Erina Elestin-Snape. Ils étaient assis au coin du feu dans le salon du troisième étage et Alexander avait eu envie d'en savoir plus sur sa mère.

_**Flashback :**_

« Severus… Puis-je te poser une question ? Ne le prends pas mal surtout… »

Le professeur observa un moment son fils et acquiesça en silence attendant la question avec une certaine anxiété :

« Comment… Comment était ma mère ? »

Souffla le jeune homme d'une voix à peine audible, n'osant regarder son père dans les yeux, espérant qu'il répondrait sans raviver des souvenirs douloureux. Après un petit moment de silence, il dit en regardant la cheminée crépiter :

« C'était une femme remarquable. Studieuse, intelligente, aussi espiègle que James et Sirius. C'était également une magnifique jeune femme. Elle avait les cheveux longs aussi rouges que le sang, ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'or, on pouvait souvent y voir ses sentiments. Elle avait un tout petit nez fin et légèrement pointu, ses lèvres étaient roses pâles. Elle n'était pas très grande, elle était juste un tout petit peu plus petite que toi. Sa peau avait également des reflets dorés comme les tiens. Ces reflet vous viennent, à tous les deux, de votre ascendance elfique en fait. »

Le silence se fit un instant, tandis que son père replongeait dans ses souvenirs avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il continua doucement :

« Au début, ta mère et moi, on ne s'entendait pas vraiment. On ne se détestait pas, mais on se voyait plutôt comme… Deux rivaux, comme Draco et Granger si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Lily était certes intelligente et était la première de notre promotion, cependant ta mère n'était jamais loin derrière et moi j'étais le troisième et une certaine compétition s'est installée entre nous trois. Ce qui était plutôt drôle je dois dire. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune garçon, s'imaginant les trois jeunes gens se chamailler :

« Dans quelle maison était-elle ? »

« Serpentard, et dire qu'elle a failli atterrir chez les gryffons… Le choixpeau avait hésité à l'y envoyer. »

« Oh… Comme moi pour Serpentard… »

Severus cligna des yeux un instant avant de rire doucement :

« C'est amusant de voir à quel point la mère et le fils se ressemblent. »

« J'ai hérité du meilleur caractère possible alors, parce que sans vouloir te vexer Sev, le tiens n'est pas particulièrement… » Dit Alexander avec un air moqueur.

« Hey ! »

S'indigna son père avant qu'ils ne rient tous les deux. Severus reprit alors avec un air faussement hautain :

« Le sarcasme vient plutôt de mon caractère tu sais. »

« Dommage, je n'aurais pas tout pris de ma mère alors… »

« Pff... Revenons-en à Erina. En quatrième année, Lily, Narcissa et ta mère se sont rapprochées, mettant leur petite guerre de côté. Je me suis toujours demandé comment c'était arrivé. Mais ta mère me répondait toujours que c'était un truc de filles et que je ne pouvais pas comprendre… »

Alexandre ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant le ton et l'air boudeur de son père, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer celui-ci :

« C'est en sixième année que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais attiré par ta mère et c'est au milieu de la septième année qu'elle a pris les devants pour me mettre le grappin dessus. Etant donné que c'était une personne jalouse avec un fort tempérament, elle montra à bien des filles que je lui appartenais alors que j'étais encore abasourdi et dans les nuages… Nous nous sommes installés ici après nos études et notre mariage, ta mère est devenuemédicomage, quant a moi je suis entré au service du Lord… C'est le jour de mon anniversaire, pour mes vingt-et-un ans qu'elle m'annonça qu'elle était enceinte de toi. Ce fut l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. »

Le jeune Snape était silencieux, observant son père et buvant ses paroles, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne pensait pas découvrir un jour un Severus nostalgique, ce dernier continua son récit d'une voix mélancolique :

« Ta mère est morte en te donnant naissance. Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, juste qu'elle a reçu un sort puissant à Sainte Mangouste alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais du y aller. Elle eut tout de même le temps de te voir et de te serrer contre elle. Elle voulait juste que tu saches qu'elle t'aimait autant que moi, même si elle devait nous quitter. Le jour de sa mort a été un des pires jours de ma vie et en même temps un merveilleux jour également car je t'ai tenu dans mes bras. Si j'ai tenu le coup c'est grâce à ta présence fils. »

Le silence revint et le jeune Snape médita sur les paroles de son géniteur. Ce dernier reprit doucement :

« Tu es devenu ma principale raison de vivre, tu étais un petit garçon espiègle et joueur, tu t'enfuyais parfois avec ma chemise ou mon pantalon à travers ma chambre à quatre pattes en riant et, permet moi de te dire que tu n'étais pas facile à attraper. Il y a aussi la fois où je t'ai puni d'un jouet et tu as utilisé la magie pour lerécupérer… Sirius était content de voir son filleul aussi joueur que lui. Eden se moquait de moi avec Lucius en me disant que cela me permettrait de ne pas rouiller. La vie était alors simple et j'étais heureux malgré l'absence pesante de ta mère… Jusqu'à ton enlèvement… Mon monde s'est alors écroulé et je… je ne rêvais que d'une chose… Te retrouver… »

L'émotion était palpable tandis que Severus observait son fils, on pouvait voir toute sa souffrance tandis qu'il lui parlait de ses recherches qui n'avaient abouti à rien. Au bout d'un moment Alexander se leva et vint tout contre le potionniste, qui en fut pour le moins étonné :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas papa, je suis là maintenant… Je ne partirai plus… »

Severus entoura son fils de ses bras avec émotion, le serrant fortement contre lui, il déposa un baiser sur son front. Alexander soupira d'aise et s'endormit sans s'en rendre réellement compte.

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour observer le ciel bleu, empli de nuages cotonneux. Il inspira doucement: vraiment ces trois dernières semaines avaient été pleines de rebondissements, il s'était encore rapproché de son père, il s'était également rapproché de Lucius, son troisième parrain dont il trouvait l'humour rafraichissant. Le seul point noir en ce moment était les heures d'apprentissage théorique rajoutées par le Lord avant que celui-ci ne lui donne enfin son premier cours pratique en décembre. Il soupira doucement: depuis le début de cette histoire tous ceux qu'il avait du réapprendre à connaitre n'étaient pas réellement comme il le pensait quand il était Harry Potter.

Il avait hâte d'aller sur le Chemin de travers avec Draco, Zabini et Parkinson afin d'apprendre à connaître les deux derniers… Quant à Voldemort, il se demanda si lui aussi n'était pas différent… Draco apparut alors dans son champ de vision et lui indiqua qu'il commençait à avoir faim. Alexander lui sourit, se releva et se dirigea tranquillement avec le blond vers le manoir.


	7. Voile VI : Baguette, évaluation

Bonjour à tous

Et non je n'ai pas oublier cette fanfiction. J'ai eut quelque soucis d'écriture, c'est pourquoi j'ai prit du temps avant de mettre un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous contentera un petit peu. Que dire d'autre...

Ah oui ! Merci pour toutes vos review, cela m'a aidé à continuer à écrire ce chapitre qui ne voulait pas se finir .. Désolé pour le temps que cela à mit. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos impressions, ainsi que vos suggestions, cela m'aide à amélioré la suite, évidement. Quant au Threesom c'est toujours en cours de réflexion, je change d'avis comme de chemise -'. Voila, voila.  
Bonne lecture ? ^^

* * *

**Voile VI : Baguette, évaluation.**

Il y a des jours où vous savez que votre journée sera bien remplie. Vous vous couchez donc plus tôt afin d'être en forme le lendemain. Vous mettez votre réveil à une heure précise afin de vous préparer et partir à l'heure. Et pourtant le ciel en décide autrement… C'était l'une de ces matinées pour Alexander. Allongé sur son lit confortable, sous des draps douillets et chauds, le sommeil profond, son corps décida de changer de position et de le tourner vers la fenêtre, exposant le visage du jeune homme aux rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux de velours mal fermés. Le jeune Snape fronça les sourcils, ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement et papillonnèrent, puis il s'assit sur le lit, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, faisant rouler sur sa joue une petite larme. Il frotta son œil tout en regardant autour de lui. Attrapant le réveil, il murmura un léger tempus et l'horloge en forme de vif d'or lui indiqua 06h37.

Le jeune homme grogna, il s'était levé un peu moins d'une demi heure à l'avance et s'il se recouchait, il était sûr de ne pas arriver à se réveiller. Il voyait mal comment expliquer son retard à son père. Il posa son réveil, s'étira avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour une douche revigorante. Une fois sec, il mit un jean noir, un t-shirt blanc, une robe de sorcier noire très simple mais de bonne manufacture et enfin une paire de baskets noires. Il se redirigea ensuite vers sa salle de bain, et se regarda un instant dans le miroir... Et se demanda à nouveau s'il ne devrait pas faire couper ses cheveux. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'habitude de les voir aussi longs… Il soupira et démêla sa chevelure, pour finalement en faire une tresse, avant de descendre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il entra dans la petite salle à manger au premier étage où Severus était déjà installé, déjeunant avec ,en main, la Gazette du sorcier. Alexander s'approcha et s'installa avant de dire doucement :

« Bonjour père… »

Severus posa le journal sur la table et répondit avec un sourire.

« Bonjour fils, bien dormi ? »

« Très bien merci et toi ? »

« Pareillement. –Severus regarda son fils un moment avant de reprendre- Tu es prêt pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui père, ne t'inquiète pas… Le vieux glucosé n'y verra que du feu. »

Alexander se servit alors de café, puis de pain avec du beurre et de la confiture de groseille. Celle qu'il préférait. Son père le regarda avec un petit sourire prendre son petit déjeuner avant de reprendre le sien. Il dit alors doucement :

« Nous iront chez Ollivander pour te procurer une autre baguette, celle que tu as déjà est bien trop connue. »

« Oui père je sais… Dis moi, cela ne te dérange pas si je contacte Draco juste après. J'aimerai que nous parlions de notre rendez-vous sur le Chemin de traverse. »

« Plutôt après la visite de Dumbledore, cela vaudrait mieux non ? »

« Hum, tu as raison. »

« Bien. Fini de manger et tu pourras lui envoyer un hibou pour lui demander de passer. »

Alexander acquiesça avec un sourire avant de retourner à son petit déjeuner. Il envoya ensuite un hibou grand duc noir à son ami. Une fois cela fait, il s'installa dans un fauteuil pour lire un livre. Il se demanda durant un instant si le mage noir avait oublié qu'il devait prendre part à son éducation. Il soupira alors en haussant les épaules. Après tout, moins il le voyait mieux il se portait non ?

Il reçut un peu plus tard la réponse de Draco, lui assurant qu'il serait là. L'heure pour aller chercher sa nouvelle baguette arriva si vite, qu'il le remarqua à peine. C'est d'ailleurs son père qui vint le sortir de son livre, tant il était passionné par ce dernier. Et chose étrange, c'était un livre de potions. Ils transplanèrent près du Chaudron Baveur avant d'entrer et se diriger directement vers le mur qui marquait l'entrée dans le monde magique. Severus tapa avec sa baguette "le code ", ce qui ouvrit le passage. Ils s'y engouffrèrent alors, le Chemin de Traverse peu fourni en monde à cette heure matinale puisque les magasins venaient à peine d'ouvrir.

Ils se dirigèrent directement vers le magasin de baguettes sans plus attendre. Une fois sur place ils entrèrent dans la boutique et Alexander remarqua, en regardant autour de lui, que le lieu n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis son dernier passage. Monsieur Ollivander s'approcha de ses clients et dit doucement :

« Ah monsieur Snape je vous attendais. Pile à l'heure comme d'habitude. Je me souviens très bien de votre baguette… »

Ollivander partit alors dans sa petite tirade habituelle pour décrire la baguette de Severus et, bien que celui-ci ne le montrait pas, cela l'exaspérait un peu.

« Et donc voici monsieur Alexander Von Richter, quelle main utilisez-vous ? »

« La droite, monsieur. »

« Tendez-la. »

Alexander tendit le bras et Ollivander prit comme toujours les mesures nécessaires. Une fois cela fait, il dut essayer presque toutes les baguettes du magasin, en faisant exploser ou bien voler des boîtes ici et là, à son grand désespoir. Au bout d'un moment, Ollivander arrêta sa recherche frénétique pour réfléchir un instant. Il s'éclipsa ensuite vers l'arrière boutique et revint avec une boîte très poussiéreuse. Le vendeur souffla sur celle-ci et passa doucement sa main dessus comme pour un objet fragile et de grande valeur. Il l'ouvrit et en sortie avec précaution la baguette. Severus regardait en retrait, intrigué par le manège du boutiquier.

« Bois d'ébène, 27,5 cm, facile à manier et souple. Essayez celle-ci. »

N'y croyant pas vraiment, Alexander s'empara doucement de la baguette avant de sentir, comme la première fois avec la baguette jumelle de celle de Voldemort, cette chaleur si spéciale qui vous montre que la baguette vous a bel et bien désigné pour la manier.

« J'aurais du m'en douter qu'un jour, elle finirait par trouver chaussure à son pied. Faites attention. Elle a beaucoup de caractère, mais je vous garantis que vous pourrez faire de grandes choses avec et cela peu importe ce que vous choisissez d'entreprendre.»

« Puis-je savoir de quoi est fait le noyau ? » Demanda Alexander avec un soupçon de curiosité dans la voix.

« Bien sûr. Elle est très particulière, c'est l'un de mes ancêtres qui a fait cette combinaison unique: il s'agit d'une tresse faite avec un cheveu de lamia et un autre elfique. »

« Combien vous doit-on ? »

« Le même prix que d'habitude, 10 gallions. »

Severus paya sans rechigner et se demanda pendant un instant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de jeter un sort d'oubliette sur l'homme. Cependant, il repoussa bien vite l'idée sachant que le vieux fou devait déjà savoir que son fils était ici pour avoir une nouvelle baguette. Ils sortirent alors de la boutique et repartirent du Chemin de Traverse assez vite en définitive. Alexander ne demanda rien, puisqu'il allait revenir dans quelques temps avec Draco et les autres.

Une fois au manoir, dans le petit salon, il sortit sa nouvelle baguette de sa boite et l'observa un instant avant de la prendre en main et de lancer un Wingardium Leviosa en visant un coussin. A la grande surprise du jeune homme, ce ne fut pas le coussin qui s'éleva doucement dans les airs, mais une bonne partie du salon. Il regarda sa baguette d'un œil critique avant de lancer un Finite Incantatum. Tout ce qui jusque là flottait dans les airs, se reposa en douceur à l'endroit habituel. Alexander soupira et hocha la tête en se demandant si la baguette en faisait déjà rien qu'à sa tête ou bien si celle-ci était si heureuse qu'on se serve enfin d'elle qu'elle l'avait montré par une amplification du sort. Encore une chose qui montrait sa particularité.

Quelques instants après le déjeuner, ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore à Poudlard par le réseau de cheminette. Le vieux fou était déjà sur place à les attendre, installé à son bureau. Il salua Severus, avec son air bienveillant habituel et ses yeux brillants, ce qui donna instantanément la nausée à Alexander. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, il put voir cette lueur de calcul et le jeune Snape sut tout de suite qu'il voulait l'enrôler pour l'Ordre, ou du moins attirer son supposé tuteur. Sans attendre il verrouilla son esprit afin qu'il ne puisse y lire quoique ce soit de compromettant :

« Bonjour monsieur Von Richter. »

« Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore »

Répondit le jeune garçon d'une voix neutre, avec un air impassible, son regard ne reflétait également aucune émotion, alors que la rage et la colère s'agitaient en lui.

« Allez y, installez-vous. Un bonbon au citron ? Une tasse de thé ? »

« Non, merci Albus. » répondit le professeur de potion.

« Non, merci professeur. »

Répondit le jeune homme avec politesse alors qu'il aurait préféré lui dire : "Mettez le là où je pense, vieux débris ! " ou encore "Etouffez-vous avec ! ". Cependant, il se garda bien de le dire. Il aurait également voulu lui faire ravaler son sourire avec un doloris, mais c'était plutôt contre indiqué si il voulait retourner à Poudlard. Il leva mentalement les yeux au ciel en se disant qu'il fréquentait trop un certain mage noir en ce moment. Pourtant il ne l'avait que peu vu :

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'avez jamais été dans une école, monsieur Von Richter. »

Dit doucement le directeur avec son sourire écœurant.

« Effectivement, mon père a préféré me fournir des professeurs particuliers. » répondit Alexander d'une voix neutre.

« Puis-je connaître la raison de ce changement soudain ? »

« J'ai demandé à mon père de me laisser aller dans une école. »

« Et pourquoi Poudlard ? »

« Le professeur Snape m'en a souvent parlé et j'avais lu des livres sur ce lieu. Ce qui m'a donné envie d'y venir.»

« Vous savez que la guerre fait rage en Angleterre n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, et je sais que personne n'est à l'abri nul part, sauf… A Poudlard bien évidement. »

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela ? »

« Tout le monde sait que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne viendra jamais à Poudlard puisque vous y êtes. »

« … »

Le jeune Snape regardait le directeur droit dans les yeux et ceux-ci brillaient de malice. Il sentit alors quelque chose effleurer son bouclier mental, pourtant il ne dit rien, continuant d'observer. Il bénit son parrain pour l'avoir aidé à développer ses talents d'occlumencie. Il continua doucement :

« Ce sont certes des rumeurs, mais pour l'instant elles ne s'avèrent pas fausses. Et comme mon père est décidé à rester… neutre dans cette affaire, je considère donc que tout cela ne me concerne pas également. »

« Je vois… Et bien commençons votre évaluation dans ce cas. »

Alexander acquiesça et se leva avec une grâce digne d'un Malfoy avant de s'approcher. Lorsqu'il sortit sa baguette, Dumbledore l'observa un petit instant avant de commencer l'évaluation par les métamorphoses et finir par les potions. Durant l'examen, le jeune homme ne montra pas l'étendu de ses connaissances, se limitant au minimum afin de rentrer en sixième année. Le directeur en fut satisfait et dit doucement :

« Et bien, je constate que vous êtes très fort en défense contre les forces du mal, en métamorphose, en potions et en sortilèges, monsieur Von Richter. Vos notes pour vos B.U.S.E ne sont décidément pas seulement flatteuses, elles reflètent la vérité.»

« Merci professeur… »

Dit Alexander tout en s'asseyant avec cette grâce qui n'appartenait qu'aux Sang purs.

« Quels sont les options que vous avez choisi ? »

« Arithmancie, Astronomie et Rune. »

Dès qu'il avait choisi de revenir à Poudlard le jeune homme avait évidement décidé d'abandonner les divinations. Prévoir sa mort à tout bout de champ ne l'intéressait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas.

« Quels sont vos projets après que vous ayez obtenu vos A.S.P.I.C ? »

« Et bien, j'aimerai devenir médicomage. »

Dumbledore acquiesça avec un sourire bienveillant. Une nouvelle pression caressa le bouclier mental d'Alexander qui commençait à vraiment détester ces incursions malsaines venant du directeur. Il se demanda un moment s'il l'avait toujours afin de lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre.

« Et bien je suis heureux de vous compter parmi nous, monsieur Von Richter. Vous serez réparti à la rentrée et un hibou sera demain chez vous pour vous donner la liste des fournitures. »

« Merci professeur. »

« Merci Albus -dit doucement le professeur de potion- Nous n'allons pas abuser plus longtemps de votre temps, de plus j'ai encore des potions pour l'infirmerie en cours de préparation. »

« Allez y mon cher, Monsieur Von Richter, au plaisir de vous revoir à la rentrée.»

Les deux Snape saluèrent Dumbledore d'un signe de tête avant de se rendre au manoir. Alexander soupira alors, se laissant tomber sur l'un des fauteuils et dit :

« Lui envoyer un Avada m'a démangé pendant tout l'entretien… Je me demande comment tu fais pour le supporter… »

« La force de l'habitude peut être. Allons déjeuner avant que Draco n'arrive. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et suivit son père. Il passa donc la journée avec son ami pour préparer leur journée sur le Chemin de Traverse et savoir quoi dire aux autres durant cette journée. Il était évident qu'il ne parlerait pas de son ancienne identité pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, tous deux se demandèrent pourquoi il n'y avait eu aucune nouvelle au sujet de sa disparition dans la gazette…

Voile VII : Chemin de traverse.


End file.
